jams_toy_townfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy Kidding
'Spy Kidding '''is the second episode of ''Toy Town. Synopsis When Homer is stolen by a toy collector named Dennis Nedry, Blossom and her friends vow to rescue him, but Homer finds the idea of immortality in a museum tempting. Is their friendship in danger? Theme: Collecting Plot The story begins with scenes of Blossom on an adventure, which ends with her being destroyed by the evil ape Mojo Jojo. It turns out to be a video game that Mushu is playing. He is unhappy about losing the game. Some time after the events of the first featurette, Jeff is preparing to leave for Cottonwood Hot Springs with Homer. While playing with Homer and Blossom, Jeff accidentally rips Homer's thumb, leaving him unable to take his doll to the hot springs. Homer is placed on the shelf. The next morning, after having a nightmare of being thrown into the trash can because of his torn thumb, Homer finds another broken toy, Snoopy the beagle and begins to fear he'll soon be thrown away. When Snoopy is set out for a yard sale, Homer manages to rescue him, but ends up in the yard sale himself. He is seen by Dennis Nedry, an obsessive toy collector and proprietor of Dennis's Toy Chest. He tries to buy Homer from Jeff's father, but he refuses to sell him. After failing to negotiate a sale, Dennis creates a distraction and steals Homer, causing Blossom to take action. She slides down the gutter into the yard sale and sees Dennis getting into his car after packing Homer in the trunk. Blossom manages to get to the car as Dennis is driving away, but by the time she opens the trunk, Blossom loses her grip from the car and Dennis escapes. However, a clue is presented to Blossom as the car speeds away: a scale from Dennis's trunk lands in front of her. When Blossom informs the bad news to the toys, the toys try to investigate the culprit. However, Blossom is trying to type the license plate number that she briefly saw on Dennis's car to track it and whoever he was, and the rest of the toys, including Magna Doodle, were having problems doing an identity portrait of Dennis. When Daffy gets fed up with Blossom trying to investigate the number with Speak & Spell, and irritably tells the others to "leave Blossom to play with her toy," the word "toy" causes Blossom to decipher what the license plate said: "Dennis's Toy Chest" and consequently order Magna to draw the man in the dinosaur suit. They then had to try and locate a Dennis's Toy Chest commercial to trace a map to the shop. After explaining that she still owes Homer for risking his life to save her, Blossom forms a rescue party with Daffy, Pumbaa, Mushu, and Oblina that goes to rescue Homer. Meanwhile, Homer is taken to Dennis's condo, where he is greeted by a fat boy named Eric Cartman, a devoted steed named Maximus and Governor Ratcliffe, an unsold toy still in his original box. They reveal to Homer that he is a vintage collectible doll and the star of a forgotten children's TV show, Secret Agent Men. Along the way, Homer discovers that his show has been cancelled due to the launch of cable TV and children finding more interest in science fiction than in dysfunction, for according to the gang, contact between collectibles and space toys is forbidden. Now that Dennis has a Homer doll, he has a complete collection and intends to sell the toys to a museum in Vancouver, Canada. Homer refuses to go to Canada and abandon Jeff. Later, Dennis arrives and rips off Homer's torn thumb completely by accident, making Homer attempt to recover his thumb and then return to Jeff which he fails. Dennis then gets a repairman who fixes Homer's thumb. After that, a suddenly depressed Cartman tearfully tells Homer of how he once had an owner that loved him, but eventually outgrew and abandoned Cartman at a charity toy drive. Ratcliffe warns Homer that he faces the same fate as Jeff grows up. Feeling like he belongs with other collectibles, Homer agrees to go with the "Agent Gang" to the museum, now believing that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners. At the same moment, Blossom and her friends search for Dennis at Dennis's Toy Chest. After Blossom orders her friends to split and look for Dennis. She discovers an aisle full of newer Powerpuff Girl toys and gets in a scuffle with a new Blossom who, like the real Blossom in the first story, does not realize she is a toy. The real Blossom then ends up being tied up and repackaged in a box and set on the shelf for sell by the Deluded Blossom who then sets off with the other toys for Dennis's condo, genuinely believing that she is attempting to rescue a hostage from her arch-enemy, Mojo Jojo. The original Blossom frees herself and follows them to the condo, but while exiting the store, she accidentally frees a Mojo toy, who follows to destroy her. When the toys reach the apartment, Homer tells them he does not want to be rescued and intends to go with his new friends to Canada, since he is now a "collector's item". After the original Blossom arrives, she attempts to persuade Homer to come back with her and make him remember what being a toy means by (ironically) using Homer's words from the first story, "You're a child's plaything. You... are... a toy!" But Homer tells her that he intends to go to museum with his agent gang and that Blossom has wasted her time coming over to the rescue. While they talked, Cartman is shocked to discover that Homer is friends with a space toy, and fears that the oaf might abandon him altogether for Blossom, toughening the trip, of which Homer fearfully tells the supergirl. Blossom was disappointed that she came a long way for nothing. As she and the other toys leave the condo, Homer tells her that being in a museum is his only chance, to which Blossom says a rather upset farewell to Homer, warning him that he will end up spending the rest of his life watching kids from behind glass and never being loved again, and leaves him to contemplate his decision. However, Homer soon has a change of heart, realizing that Blossom is right, that home isn't where he belongs, but where he lives, and, after calling Blossom and the group back, invites the "Agent Gang" to come home to Jeff with him. Cartman and Maximus agree, but Ratcliffe escapes from his box and locks them in the room, saying that the museum trip is his first chance (since he was never sold) and will not have Homer mess it up for him. When Homer yells for Blossom's help, Ratcliffe discourages Homer by making fun of the girl's name and declaring that the land belongs to him and only he makes the laws, and announces that anyone who refuses to kill a space toy on sight will be sentenced to death by hanging for treason. Dennis returns and packs the Agent Gang, and the rest of the toys give chase but are interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Mojo toy. The second Blossom battles him, and in a showdown mimicking a similar scene from The Empire Strikes Back, Mojo reveals himself to be Blossom's father, shortly before his defeat at Mushu's hands. The other toys resume the rescue mission and find an unattended vehicle (a Totally 80s Pizza delivery truck) and drive it to the airport, along with three minions. The second Blossom remains behind with Mojo, playing father and daughter games and the original Blossom bids her farewell. After arriving at the Denver International Airport, Blossom and her group manage to free Homer and Maximus from the suitcase. Ratcliffe has other plans, though, and he re-tears Homer's thumb, even though it still works. He gives Homer a choice: he can go to Canada either together or in pieces, and that if Dennis fixed him once, he can fix him again. He orders Homer to get back in the box, to which Homer refuses. This leaves the infuriated governor no choice but to rip Homer apart. However, Blossom and her group come to Homer's rescue, and stick the governor in a little boy's backpack so he can "learn the true meaning of playtime". Ratcliffe is terrified to learn from a Gosalyn doll that the little boy likes to draw on all of his toys. Ratcliffe then helplessly states, "Mother of mercy, is this the end of Ratcliffe?" while being taken to his new owner's home. Homer then concludes, "See you in Hell, Governor." Cartman, however, finds himself in trouble and remains trapped in the suitcase. Homer and Blossom ride Maximus in order to rescue him from being taken to the museum on his own. Homer manages to find Cartman inside the plane, but just when they're about to escape, the door closes and the plane heads for the runway. Homer finds another way out of the plane, through a small hatch which leads down to the landing gear wheel, and as they are doing so, he slips on tar, but Cartman catches him. When the plane is on the main runway, Homer knows that time is running out. In true "Secret Agent Man" style, he and Cartman dive off the plane and Blossom pulls them to safety on Maximus's back - just seconds before the plane takes off. Their mission accomplished, the toys now make their way home. At home, Cartman and Maximus are adopted into Jeff's toy family. Cartman has softened his attitude and realizes that he has made a mistake by thinking space toys are a bad influence and that he has been wrong in doing so. Upon noticing how much Homer loves Blossom, who helped save the boy's life, Cartman allows the oaf to be with the girl. In return, Blossom becomes a bit smitten with Cartman. Homer's ripped thumb is repaired by Jeff himself. The events of the airplane's cargo hold have a terrible (and hilarious) consequence for Dennis. After Pumbaa fails at the Blossom video game, he flips through the channels and sees Dennis in a Dennis's Toy Chest commercial, crying since he lost his precious luggage and the money he was going to get for it, which is why in the commercial he is selling everything for as Dennis says in the dinosaur suit, "For a Tyrannosaurus Wreck". While Dennis is spat on by a faulty cheap dilophosaurus toy, Pumbaa says a somewhat humorous remark about Dennis and his scheme ("Well, I guess crime doesn't pay."). The minions play with Jeff's cat Curacao when a fixed Snoopy enjoys his new squeaker as Blossom asks Homer if he is still worried about Jeff giving him up. Homer replies that he isn't worried about Jeff discarding him anymore and that when it is all over, he will have old Blossom to keep him company, for "united they stand indeed". Trivia Connections *''South Park'' spoofed The Simpsons in "The Simpsons Already Did It," The Powerpuff Girls spoofed South Park in "Imaginary Fiend," and The Simpsons spoofed The Powerpuff Girls in "The Dad Who Knew Too Little." *The Toy Town Dennis Nedry is played by Wayne Knight, who also played the real Dennis in the main Jurassic Park continuity, and Al McWhiggin in the actual Toy Story 2. *1998 was the same year that The Powerpuff Girls debuted, South Park aired its second season, The Simpsons aired its tenth season, the real Ratcliffe appeared in Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, ''the real Mushu appeared in ''Mulan, the real Mrs. Brisby appeared in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, ''and the real Pumbaa appeared in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *1999 was the same year that South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and the actual Toy Story 2 were released. *Steven Weber voiced Neil in the Simpsons episode King of the Hill. Characters present Homer 3D.png|Homer Blossom in 3D.JPG|Blossom Cartman 3D.png|Cartman Cleber-silva-mushu-final-correct.jpg|Mushu Pumbaa 3D.png|Pumbaa Daffy 3D.jpg|Daffy Realmonsters2.jpg|Oblina Sports Dress Blossom.png|Sports Dress Blossom Gosalyn in 3D.jpg|Gosalyn Ratcliffe 3D.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe Nedry in music vid.png|Dennis Nedry Mojojojo render by rvdm88-d35rdem.jpg|Mojo Jojo Fran-ortiz-gonzalez-brisbycloth2.jpg|Mrs. Brisby D52d2a5911ec45eebbf9272119888773.png|Snoopy Screen-shot-2011-10-06-at-12.13.45-PM.png|Maximus Curacao.jpg|Curacao 140th+Kentucky+Derby+Arrivals+EZSqw D5P8Pl.jpg|Jeff George-carlin.jpg|Mr. Carlin L43578-minions-fully-rigged-41938.png|Minions Steven weber.jpg|Steven Weber as the Narrator Poses pose 24.jpg pose 25.png pose 26.jpg pose 27.png pose 28.png pose 29.png pose 30.jpg pose 31.png pose 32.png pose 33.png pose 34.png pose 35.png pose 36.png pose 37.png pose 38.png pose 39.png pose 40.png pose 41.png pose 42.png pose 43.png pose 44.png pose 45.png pose 47.png pose 48.png pose 49.png pose 50.png pose 51.png pose 52.png pose 53.png pose 54.jpg pose 56.jpg pose 55.png Music Score by Randy Newman Songs: *Teamwork *Secret Agent Man *That's the Way it is Presenters 5 fox.png|20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Family Entertainment's final logo.png|Warner Bros. JAM Productions Logo.png|JAM Productions CPB.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting YouTube Square.png|YouTube Full episode Promotional trailer Category:Episodes